This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of providing configuration information to an operator of a work machine and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method that provides configuration information to an operator while the work machine control system is in power-up mode.
Work machines having an attached implement, such as motor graders, excavators, mining shovels, backhoe loaders, wheel loaders, track type tractors, and the like, are used for moving earth. Such implements may include blades, impact rock rippers, and other material handling apparatus. Typically, work machines may be configured to perform various work cycles. For example, a motor grader typically has a blade used to cut a particular grade and/or slope across the ground. Because the motor grader has many joints having a range of movement, many parameters are used to provide electronic control of the blade. These parameters can be in different languages, can be in different units, or can be in an enabled or disabled state.
Currently, on work machines, it is possible to damage the machine or incorrectly move or cut the earth if the work machine is not configured properly. For example, on a motor grader, if the grade is set in inches instead of centimeters or the slope is set in percent instead of degrees, a motor grader will not cut the proper grade and/or slope across the ground. This could cause damage to the blade of the motor grader or provide an incorrect finished grade and/or slope across the ground.
It is undesirable to force the operator to enter configuration mode in order to learn the current configuration of the work machine, particularly in multiple shift construction or mining operations where one operator immediately replaces another operator and continues to operate the work machine. In this situation, different operators may have different native languages, prefer to operate in different units of measure, or prefer different parameters be in an enabled or disabled state.
Accordingly, the art has sought an apparatus and method of providing configuration information to an operator of a work machine adapted to be configured for performing a plurality of work functions which: automatically provides configuration parameters to the operator during power up; eliminates the need for an operator to enter configuration mode or provide additional commands to learn the configuration of the work machine; reduces demands on the operator; and is more economical to manufacture and use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a work machine adapted to be controlled by an operator and configured for performing a plurality of work functions is provided. The work machine includes a frame, a plurality of ground engaging devices, an operator compartment, an engine, and a configuration system. The frame is supported by the plurality of ground engaging devices. The engine is operably coupled to the ground engaging devices and the operator compartment is supported by the ground engaging devices. The configuration system includes a memory, an operator interface, and a controller. The memory is adapted to store at least one configuration parameter. The operator interface is adapted to provide the at least one configuration parameter to the operator. The controller is associated with the memory and adapted to receive the at least one configuration parameter, determine whether the control system is in power up mode, and responsively provide the at least one configuration parameter to the operator interface.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of providing configuration information to an operator of a work machine adapted to be configured for performing a plurality of work functions is provided. A determination is made as to whether the work machine control system is in power up mode. At least one configuration parameter is read from a memory. Additionally, the at least one configuration parameter is provided to the operator.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention in connection with the drawings and appended claims.